PC:The Dartmoor Irregulars (twilsemail)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Status Character Description Age: Varies Gender: All Height Range: ~7 cm to ~60 cm Weight: about 85 kilos total Alignment: Unaligned (leaning towards good) Captain Dartmoor stands out among his men. He is head and shoulders taller than the next largest member of the Irregulars. Some of the men whisper that he has spriggan blood running through his veins. Those that have seen him angry no longer speak on the subject at all. He wears what appears to be plate armor made from the hide of some monstrous insect. It certainly helps with his commanding appearance, though it makes it even more difficult to look the diminutive commander in the eye. The unit itself is mostly composed of piskies with a scattering of grigs tossed in for good measure. At any given time, unless under the direct eye of their captain, the Irregulars are a seething mass of chaos. The Irregulars as a whole are bedecked in whatever equipment they’ve found over the courses of campaigns past. Most wear a delicate looking scale mail made from the scales of fish caught in the rivers of the Feywild. It is easy to move about in and nearly silent. The grigs are bare from the waist down, as not to impede their cricket-y physiques. Notable Members Captain Dartmoor: Commander of the Irregulars and a right upstanding fae. The Pict: The resident reconnaissance expert and general nature guru. Johnathan Michael William Fred Fitzpatrick: Self-declared bannerman. Err... Bannergrig. Jeremy: The littlest Grig. Heck of a fiddler. Background At various points in their individual histories, the Irregulars were captured and enslaved by Fomorians within the bounds of the Feywild. As the number of slaves grew over time, so did their courage and determination. Eventually the lot of them overthrew their overseer and made a break for the horizon. Valentine Dartmoor, who had originally led the insurrection, became their leader and quickly organized those who would follow him into a fighting force. They ventured outside of the feywild and wandered the Transitive Isles looking for work. Little is known about the commander of the Irregulars and few can sort out enough about any individual in the unit. The sole exception to this is Jeremy, the smallest of the Grigs. He’s apt to get into trouble and outgoing as any Fae. He’s also got a rotten habit of sneaking off during combat and playing his fiddle somewhere that he’s bound to get squished. Hooks * The Captain is under a geas to never turn down a game of darts. * Jeremy has a knack for getting himself into trouble. Kicker The Irregulars have escaped their captors and are seeking to free any people that are held against their will. Who knows what they’ll encounter? Something they’ve never seen before? Something that they, unfortunately, have? Stat Block Irregulars Dartmoor Irregulars – Piskie Swarm (Druid) 2 Passive Insight: 14, Passive Perception: 19 AC:17 Fort:14 Ref:15 Will:15 -- Speed:6 HP:33/33 Bloodied:16 Surge Value:8 Surges Left: 10/10 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: not used Powers: Grasping Tide Grasping Claws Swarming Locusts Scattered Form Summon Giant Toad Bear’s Strength Fiddlin’ Grig Conditions: Notes: -3 damage from melee/ranged attacks in Beast Form /sblock Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features * Learned Maneuvers(Balance of Nature) ✦ At this point, the Irregulars are a well-oiled machine. They have several maneuvers they’ve perfected over the years including, but not limited to “Bangarang,” “Go for the Laces” and “Get ‘em!” These maneuvers are all ones that the captain can confidently order at any time. * A Buncha Piskies (Primal Aspect: Primal Swarm) ✦ It’s remarkably hard to hit a piskie. When the Irregulars are swarming around the captain (in beast form) they reduce damage from ranged and melee attacks by 3. * Ritual Casting ✦ The captain knows both the Animal Messenger ritual and Create Campsite. In truth, he just orders the Irregulars to set up a bivouac. * Formations (Wild Shape)✦ At-will power, minor action. The irreguars are either in formation or swarming in a cloud around their Captain. More often than not, it’s the latter. It’s remarkably difficult to keep a bunch of piskies in formation. Racial Features * Fey Origin ✦ The Dartmoor Irregulars and their ancestors were natives of the Feywild. As such, they are considered Fey creatures for the purpose of effects related to that origin. * On Patrol (Trance)✦ There are always a few Irregulars guarding their campsite. The company at large is fully aware of its surrounding while asleep and can sense approaching enemies and other events as normal. * On Edge (Trance pt. deux) ✦ The Irregulars need only 4 hours sleep to gain the advantage of an Extended Rest. * Darkvision✦ Keen Piskie eyes see almost as well at night as they do during the day. * Fiddlin’ Grig (Lolthtouched- Darkfire) ✦ One of the smaller grigs (Jeremy) attempts to climb onto a foe and plays his magical fiddle where only the foe can hear. If he succeeds, the foe begins to dance, granting combat advantage to all. Skills Feats *Druid: Ritual Caster *Level 1: World Serpent’s Grasp Background Guerilla: Training Stealth Tracking Equipment Accurate Staff of Aversion +1: Critical: +1d8 Property: +2 to all defenses from enemies subject to effects caused by the Irregulars. Maximum weight: 220lbs Maximum drag weight: 550lbs Money Starting Wealth 100GP - 30 gp Hide - 15 gp Adventurer's Kit - 5 gp Staff - 30 gp Ritual Components + 126 gp (Time GP 19JUL2011) = 146 gp Significant Events Background: *Captured by Fomorians *Enslaved, tortured, watched friends die. *Escaped from Fomorians *Wandered as a band of mercenaries outside of the Feywild *Found Daunton and the Hanged man. Decided drinking was a good idea. Exp 1042 Awarded on 19JUL2011 Wish List Adamant weaponry (Claw Gloves – Lv4 AV2) Neck Items (Any, really) Magic Hide Armor (Any really) Spiffy Rituals Companions and Acquaintances Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 All fixed. Approved by Mewness. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Approved Characters